


弥赛亚同人－凉月星：夜空，幸者-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time





	弥赛亚同人－凉月星：夜空，幸者-时生总是来晚一步

弥赛亚同人－凉月星：夜空，幸者-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12dd0310)

[ 19](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12dd0310)

### [弥赛亚同人－凉月星：夜空，幸者](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12dd0310)

有贺是夜空。漆黑的深处实则还附有色彩，可惜他人肉眼无法窥见太多。

随后夜空里出现了繁星，点亮漆黑的暗夜。镶满所有地方，不论多深多远。

星起星落，闪烁不定。即使化成碎尘，也依旧浮在宇空。

最后夜空升起明月。皎洁耀眼，化成夜晚的中心。

不论风雪电闪，云遮雨蔽。这后方的空中，明月终究每夜照常升起，持之以恒的陪伴。

自古人们对夜空作词甚多，星月更是常用。但在无云时，两者皆可在黑夜中捕见。

凉，有星月相伴，寒终暖染，幸者。

[メサイア](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E3%83%A1%E3%82%B5%E3%82%A4%E3%82%A2)[Messiah Project](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Messiah%C2%A0Project)[弥赛亚](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BC%A5%E8%B5%9B%E4%BA%9A)[有贺凉](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%89%E8%B4%BA%E5%87%89)[间宫星廉](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%97%B4%E5%AE%AB%E6%98%9F%E5%BB%89)[凉星](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%87%89%E6%98%9F)[凉月](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%87%89%E6%9C%88)[凉月星](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%87%89%E6%9C%88%E6%98%9F)[加加美伊月](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8A%A0%E5%8A%A0%E7%BE%8E%E4%BC%8A%E6%9C%88)

评论

热度(19)

    1. [](http://coconnn.lofter.com/) [白日夢表演藝術家](http://coconnn.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://kangbaihenbai.lofter.com/) [咸鱼恰豆子!](http://kangbaihenbai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://cangnaixifei.lofter.com/) [真彩希帆](http://cangnaixifei.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    4. [](http://bohetang673.lofter.com/) [薄荷糖](http://bohetang673.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://89726.lofter.com/) [_ErosionOfFragments](http://89726.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    6. [](http://ningyuqing126.lofter.com/) [宁羽卿](http://ningyuqing126.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://miyan126.lofter.com/) [miyan](http://miyan126.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    8. [](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) [aoiselina](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://xixue056.lofter.com/) [曦雪](http://xixue056.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://xixilixinai.lofter.com/) [西西里西奈](http://xixilixinai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://xixilixinai.lofter.com/) [西西里西奈](http://xixilixinai.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    12. [](http://youshengzhinianainiwuxian.lofter.com/) [有声之年_爱你无限](http://youshengzhinianainiwuxian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://xiaoyuanzi655.lofter.com/) [小圆子](http://xiaoyuanzi655.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    14. [](http://qumingkunnanhu147.lofter.com/) [水幕君](http://qumingkunnanhu147.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://ttsusan16.lofter.com/) [舒儀](http://ttsusan16.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://wwcxfdsz.lofter.com/) [方得始终](http://wwcxfdsz.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://baiqiqiqiqiqwq.lofter.com/) [Matille.](http://baiqiqiqiqiqwq.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://maogutouzhuimengren.lofter.com/) [猫骨头](http://maogutouzhuimengren.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    19. [](http://maogutouzhuimengren.lofter.com/) [猫骨头](http://maogutouzhuimengren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12d930bb)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12dd0444)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
